User blog:Snigel/Necromorphs vs Malefactors
A Battle between the undead! The Necromorphs, '''the possessed and mutated living corpses, bent on killing everything so they can create the Convergence event! '''The Malefactors, monsters who bring death to everywhere they attack, showing no mercy to anyone! ' ' Who is deadliest!? ' ' VS The Cannon Fodder: Slayer vs Slasher The Slayer is the most common of the Malefactors encountered. Representing decapitation, the Slayer's arms and legs have been replaced with the sharpest steel. While they can be dispatched without much trouble, they can attack in groups, making them a force to be reckoned with. The Slasher is quite similar to the Slayer: Being the most common enemy, has sharp weapons and strong in groups. However, the Slasher, like all necromorphs, are all dead, meaning they dont feel pain and are more durable. Another feat is that they can create ambushes for unsuspecting enemies. The Slayer seems to be more superior, having bladed arms and legs which can easily slice flesh and bone, and the main weakness of the Slashers is that if it loses its bladed appendages, it will die. And the Slayer is more agile, being able to jump high distances, while the Slashers are not seen jumping in the Dead Space games. But the Slasher has two aspects that can make up the weakness. 1. The Slasher is more durable, if it gets it's legs blown-off, it will still crawl, and if it gets it's head severed, it is still dangerous, wildly flailing it's bladed arms around. 2. While not so smart creatures, they can make ambushes (as i said earlier). Attacking trough air-vents and sometimes even bursting from walls. The Tough Guys: Marksman vs Brute The Marksman is one of the most toughest enemies in the game, taking numerous bullets to stop it in it's tracks. This lumbering monster represents death by a military firing squad, being both the squad and the victim as shown by the obvious guns and the bullet-ridden body. The Marksman is able to takedown any challenge without considering anything beforehand. It is a One Man Army, pelleting everything in its way to pieces with its guns. For some (possibly supernatural) way, it can clearly see despite its eyes are obscured by a bloody blindfold. Sometimes they can be encountered in packs of two-to-three, being even more dangerous with 18 or even 21 rifles poniting at some unlucky target. The Brute is a very dangerous beast, formed with numerous corpses into a hulking behemoth of raw flesh and bone. The Brute is a living tank, possibly even able to destroy real tanks with its large frame. Its bone is extremely thick, shooting it with assault rifles from the future or a mining tool(s) that shoot plasma does not do anything to it, besides making it more angry. You wouldn't like it when it's angry. It can, and will, ''rip people apart with its giant hands. Like everything, it is not invincible. Between its arms and neck is an unarmored part. Dealing enough damage to it will sever its arm off. It can still live with one arm, needing both of them severed to topple the giant. While both of these creatures are the powerful monsters from their series, the Marksman is severily outclassed (but not ''outgunned, get it?), ''while the Marksman is tough, it can be killed with a revolver. But the Brute needs a plasma shooting gun to harm it. The Marksman's guns will also not be able to penetrate the bones or the exposed flesh. There is little hope for the Marksman. The Ranged Shooters: The Suppressor vs The Puker The Suppressor, like the Marksman, has guns in its body. This legless abomination is quite nimble for some reason despite having no legs. It represents police brutality, despite wearing a prison guards uniform. It can only see trough the flashlight, and is not only missing legs, but apparenty its nervous system too, evident when someone can go behind it and shoot it in the back and it gives no reaction. It is quite hindered by that fact. Nevertheless, if someone meets its gaze, he will unleash and endless barrage of gunfire, having apparently unlimited ammo. Everything will be riddled with bullets, even a stationary object such as a box, shooting at it because of its poor eyesight. The Puker, first introduced in Dead Space 2, is formed by one corpse, like the Slasher. But these corpses have been mutated differently, not having bladed arms or the like, but has developed acidic puke and mucus which it uses to kill prey. Humans getting hit by this will be hurt and slowed down, reduced to a limping speed for a few seconds. This necromorph has no eyes but its aim is still dangerously precise. If the target is far, it will shoot a single flying ball of acid puke at it. When the target is close, it will shoot a stream of corrosive puke at close range, dealing lots of damage. The Specials: Inferna vs The Hunter This creature is one of the most dangerous in The Suffering series, setting everything ablaze without even trying. Its first form resembles a young girl, perhaps 10 to 12 years of age. When attacking, this monster drops its facade and turns into its more dangerous form, having the ability to set fire to everything in its vicinity. Its attacks include moving everywhere, leaving a trail of fire where it goes. Sometimes it stops and shoots fire in different directions, damaging all. It has one trick in its sleeve when it dies. When the monster dies, it will be reduced to ash, but the ash has to be destroyed, or it will come to life again. The Inferna is small and moves fast so its hard to shoot at it, but it is weak. The Hunter is extremely hard to kill, if you shoot all of its limbs and head, it will regenerate them in no time. The Hunter is simply a supercharged Slasher, no doubt able to kill hordes of its own allies with ease. The Hunter is also unique, its the first artificial necromorph, created by the insane Dr. Challus Mercer. The Hunter is not the only regenerating necromorph, as there's the Ubermorph and an unnamed regenenator. To kill a Hunter, there needs to be a creature of immense strength. Isaac Clarke was able to kill the Hunter by luring it behind a space shuttle and test firing the engines, incinerating the necromorph. '''GENERAL INFO' Malefactors: Its is unknown what the Malefactors are and why they are. Its is known that they emerge from the ground and start attacking anything they see. I speculate that they generate because of the horrid history of the places they come from. Carnate Island, home of Abbot State Penitentiary has a brutal history, for example; during WWII the island had a fort. One time a German experimental airplane crashed there, the islands colonel suspected three soldiers of leading the plane to the island, just because they had german heritage. He ordered the soldiers to be executed by a firing squad, thus there is the Marksman. About the Malefactors: They bleed, can be killed by bullets and fire and all of them are supernatural, like the Inferna shoots fire, Marksman sees with a blindfold etc. The Malefactors act like animals; they kill eachother. Example; in the cutscene that introduces the Fester, a monster that is not included in this list, a Slayer kills a Mainliner (not in list) and prods its corpse, then the Fester comes behind it and smashes the Slayer to little bits. One notable thing is that they also are living creatures unlike the necromorph. Necromorphs: The Necromorphs are dead corpses brought back to life by the Markers. They are controlled by a hive mind and are not some stupid zombies. They can create ambushes and traps. This is proof that they (or the hive minds) are somewhat smart. Then there's the Brethren Moons. Please visit Dead Space Wiki for more information. About the Necromorphs: They dont bleed, they can be killed by fire and bullets, but this requires either a flamethrower or a large quantity of bullets, respectively. They can turn the corpses back to life, one way or another. Feats: (M=Malefactors, N=Necromorph) M: Killed almost every guard and prisoner in Abbot State Penitentiary. N: Killed every ''Space Marine in USM Valor, a military space ship. M: Attacked Baltimore, killing many civilians, police officers and heavily armed Foundation personel. N: Attacked Tau Volantis, killed all'' soldiers on the planet and attacked space ships and again'' killed ''all of them. So the question is... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! The Battle Abbot State Penitentiary, Carnate Island, U.S.A The whole place has gone to Hell "This is Hawks" ''His voice echoing in the radio. ''"The inmates... It looks like they've gone and hung themselves!". ''A distant scream is heard. ''"What was that!? Bollocks, i've gotta get out of here!" Grabbing his revolver and flashlight from the desk, he dashes from the security room. "I've gotta find the others. Maybe they're holding out at the Fort?" Turning around the corner, what Hawks saw made his blood run cold. There, at the end of the corridor, a fellow guard, Luther, is getting mauled by a... monster. "The gun. Get the gun out, NOW!" ''Hawks's mind was screaming at him. Fumbling to get his gun out, he took it from his holster and aimed the side-arm with his sweaty and shaking hands at the creature. And if by this point Hawks hadn't shat his pants, now he did. The creature was looking at him. '''Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Stab, Bang, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab. ---- Earth. Teeming with humans. The Brethren Moons were talking to themselves. Earth was more than suitable for the Convergence event. But the humans can be a problem. Indeed, there was one human who was dubbed "The Marker Killer". But his whereabouts are unknown. He is dead, no way he is alive. Yes. Earth. They must have it. Already, a Marker was heading for Carnate Island... ---- "Kill the humans" ''The Voice said in their mindless heads. The necromorphs are in Carnate Island. Blood, lots of it. It's in the air, thick, almost as if the sea surrounding the island was made of blood. The necromorphs are in the docks, where the prisoners are first taken when they end up on this confounded rock. But the necromorphs didn't know this. They didn't have to. Dead life signs everywhere. The first body is next to a great pine tree, headless. it's limp form is bloodied all over. It's dark and it reeks of death, the prison. The life signs are getting weaker by the moment. Something is killing the humans, but what? Other necromorphs? No, impossible. They were the first ones on the island. Are the humans killing themselves? Possibly. Some humans do not seem to like prisons, so they want to get out. In the end lots of them end up dead. Humans. They are as smart as a pile of rocks. They are glad when they are killed. There! A human. It's wounded, evident by it's crawling. This one has a blue uniform and is missing a leg. It saw us. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Footsteps, but bizarre ones. The architect of the humans suffering was even more bizarre. Stepping out of the doorway, a creature unlike we've seen before. It is drenched in blood, it's skin is ghastly white, almost grey. A hideous contraption is holding it's head on it's body. The most notable features are it's limbs. They are replaced with long blades. The creature violently brings down one of it's steel weapons on the back of the humans head, emitting a sickening stabbing sound. It the brings the same blade at it's mouth and licks the blood from it. ---- The humans dont stand a chance. We are cutting them apart, even the ones with guns. Their bodies are litterd everywhere. On the ground, on top of tables, hell, some of them are pinned to a wall. Killing is good. It's the only thing we know and killing brings us joy. Even greater joy when they try to fight back. I'm following this guard. He's scared out of his mind. And he's running. Good. Run. Run faster. Then i get an idea. I stab it's leg from the shadows. It lets out a yelp. What? A pitiful yelp? No, no, no, 'that's not good enough! 'As it's crawling, i stab it in the back, then it screams, much better. I start twisting the blade. Yes, it's getter by the second! The screams are loud enough to be heard in the mainland. As i take the blade out, it start's crawling. I follow it for some time untl it stops making any sounds. '''I. Didn't. Tell. It. To. STOP! Maybe you won't be silent when i cut your leg off? It's dying. I can feel it. He was fun while he lasted. It crawl's out of a doorway and then stops. I go infront of it and i raise my hand and i penetrate it's skull. If there's one thing more better than human screaming, it's blood. It keeps us going. It's addicting as hell and i'm thirsty. Then i lick the blood from my blade, and then i see why the guard stopped. There, at the end of the corridor, a group of... i don't know what they are. They are all naked and deformed. The one infront of the group has blades made of bone coming from it's shoulder's. The one next to it doesn't have eyes or a mouth. They look more different than us. They aren't humans, either. They seem... otherworldly. ---- What is that creature? It's not a necromorph, but it looks like one. "Kill it. Make it one of us." ''The Voice said in every necromorphs head. ---- 'I'll Make the battle when i have the motivation. This would have been published if it weren't for some... Technical difficulties.' '''- Regards, Snigel.' Category:Blog posts